


Private Show

by Mamastark98, RoxanneDarknight (Mamastark98)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Pole Dancing, Teasing, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamastark98/pseuds/Mamastark98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamastark98/pseuds/RoxanneDarknight
Summary: Steve catches Danny pole dancing when he shows up to tell him about a case. Maybe he can convince Danny to give him a private show.***UPDATE*** 4/23/19I read through this and it makes me cringe but you guys seem to like it so I've decided to rewrite and Rena the enabler in encouraging me to do it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Popcorn between me and Rena.  
> Apparently didn't change as much as I thought

**Steve's POV**

Steve raised an eyebrow as he stepped out his truck and made his way up to Danny's front door. He could hear  _Ciara's Motivation_ playing. HGrace was at school so that meant Danny was playing a sex song. Danny Williams was playing a sex song. Grinning Steve, pushed the door open and froze.

Steve froze as he watched Danny move. _'Christ. Since when was Danny able to move like that? Since when did Danny have a pole in his house?'_ Steve thought, watching Danny swing his body with practiced ease.

Danny was currently pole dancing and Steve was certain that Danny was not paying attention to anything except the music. Danny was quite obviously enjoying himself. 

**Danny's POV**

Danny loved to pole dance, it was a passion of his. It was his way of letting go. Of forgetting everything that had happened that week. If only for a little while.

Of Course, if Steve found out, Steve probably would not like him anymore because pole dancing was considered feminine by society. He loved the way the music sounded around him and the way his body moved to the beat of the music. On particularly frustrating days Danny would some times imagine that Steve was watching him. Not that Danny would ever let anyone watch him but it was nice to imagine.

**Steve's POV**

Steve watched Danny for a moment longer before remembering that they had a case. He loathed to interrupt his gorgeous partner, who was obviously enjoying himself. But, Alas, he had to. Maybe Danny would give him a private show sometime, and wasn't that a lovely thought.

"Danny." Steve called, watching as Danny froze up and then slowly lowered himself to the ground.

Danny froze at Steve a voice and slowly turned around. His eyes were wide in horror and his cheeks were flushed in embarrassment. Which then, to Steve's delight, proceeded to spread down his neck and disappear beneath his shirt.

"Steve?" Detective Williams coughed out professionally.

_'Fucking hell. Why is he so hot?'_ Steve thought to himself.

"We-um We have a case." Steve said clearing his throat and trying to shove several inappropriate images out of his head.

"I-im just gonna go change first," Danny said not meeting Steve's eyes. He stood there for a few minutes then quickly walked off, unconsciously swaying his hips. Showing off his amazing ass in his chosen short shorts, which were rather tight. As soon as Danny disappeared into his room Steve let his head hit the door.

_'God he looks so fucking good in those shorts.'_ Steve thought with a low groan. Danny quickly walked back in with his shirt open to show off his soft golden chest hair. However he was concentrating on buttoning up his cuffs.

"So what's the case?" Detective Williams asked as he reached for a tie off of his couch and cursed when he knocked It off. As he walked over to get it he pushed it under his couch.

"Fuck!" Danny hissed as he got down on his hands and knees and searched under his couch for said tie. Steve pressed his hand to his mouth to muffle his groan at the sight of his partner on his hands and knees, showing off that fantastic ass.

"Woman was found dead on the beach this morning. Shot execution style." Steve said thickly. Danny groaned in pain as he bumped his head against it.

"Steve, can you just get it for me?" Danny asked pouting at the couch. "Also my hand is stuck." Danny said looking up at his partner  Steve raised an amused eyebrow and walked forward. Shaking his head, Steve effortlessly lifted the couch up, Smirking at Danny. Danny huffed and grumbled taking off his shirt after reaching for the tie.

"Thanks, Captain America, for showing off. Now I gotta change my shirt, I also really need to clean my floors." Detective Williams grumbles and walks back to his room. Danny quickly put on his shirt and walked past his partner, straight to the passenger side of his camero. Steve smiled slightly and followed Danny outside. Danny fiddled with his tie in the car.

"So any witness?" he asked perfectly putting his tie together.

"None that we know of. Did you eat breakfast?" Steve asked glancing at his friend.

"Yeah, babe, how about you? Drink that crazy buttered coffee this morning?" Danny asked glancing at Steve then quickly looking anywhere else.

"First off, it's good for you. Second, yes I ate." Steve said rolling his eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently its the spelling and some of the wording that makes me cringe

"So are we going to talk about what I just witnessed?" Steve asked, glancing over at Danny. Danny shrugged in aknowledgement and squirmed uncomfortably.

"So uhm, how long were you there exactly?" Danny asked glancing at his freind.

"Long enough, to know you've done that before." Steve said glancing at his friend and smirking.

"Steven, you tell anyone and so help me-" Danny flailed his arms and licked his lips as he spoke.

"Hmm...what exactly would you do if I told someone?" Steve asked grinning.

"Maybe I could shut you up if I sucked your dick, I dunno maybe I'll call Doris and have her come home and tell me all about your embarrassing moments." Danny smirked staring at Steve with an 'i won' face.

"You would give me a blow job. Just to keep this a secret?" Steve asked looking amused. Danny's eyes widened in shock as he quickly averted his eyes to his fidgeting hands in his laps.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" Danny asked unsure of himself.

"Yes, you did." Steve said grinning. Danny licked his lips nervously and looked out the window.

"Fuck" he whispered quietly.

"I wouldn't mind a blowjob from you but all I was going to ask for a private show," Steve said shooting Danny a smirk.

"Are we any closer to the crime scene?" Danny snapped out as he began to blush

"Another mile and a half," Steve said grinning. Danny groaned and put his head in hands.

"So, how long have you been doing that?" Steve asked grinning at his friend.

"Since Rachel left me" Danny groaned wishing for death.

"Really? That's...wow." Steve said his voice sounding tight to his own ears.

"Wait, wait I think I'm realizing something," Danny said sitting back up.

"Oh? And what is that?" Steve asked raising an eyebrow.

"You found my little stunt attractive, huh babe?" Danny asks smirking in Steve's space.

"Yes, very much so." Steve said with a shrug.

"Aww babe, are you in love with me?" Danny asks caressing Steve's cheek.

"Depends on the day," Steve said brushing Danny's hand off. Danny chuckles and looks forward.

"So how about a private show?" Steve asked as they pulled up to the crime scene.

"If you actually call for back up when we go after the perp this time then, yeah sure I'd be embarrassedly delighted," Danny says as he gets out of the car.

"Why do I need to call for back up? You are the backup." Steve says with a grin as he threw his arm around Danny's shoulder.

"Steve! You may think that's romantic to say but it's not, just call for back up so you don't get hurt again? Please?" Danny flushes slightly as he leans into Steve's body. Steve laughed softly and pressed a kiss into Danny's hair.

"Ok, I call for back up. I promise." Steve said smiling. Danny smiles and sighs contently.

"Alright, let me go we gotta work this case," Danny says pulling away slowly. Steve makes a noise of protest before letting go.

"So, tell me what we got going on exactly" Danny asks as they cross the crime scene tape.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve groans as he collapses on Danny's couch. The case had taken all week to solve and it didn't end well. 7 dead. Steve had given everyone the next week off. He really should get up and go home but Danny's couch is comfortable and it smells like his Jersey Boy.  
Danny sighs walking out of his room in nothing but a towel.

"Want a shower babe? It will make you feel a little better" Danny says smiling weakly.

"You know I dont have anything to wear over here right?" Steve mumbled as he pushed himself off the couch.

"And that's bad why?" Danny asked as he sat down onto his own couch.

"Just making sure you knew," Steve said grinning as he made his way to the bathroom for said shower. Danny groaned as he sank into his couch. Steve groaned as the water slid down his back. He really just wanted to curl up and sleep but he didn't want to get out of the shower. Although the gorgeous Jersey man sitting in nothing but a towel in the living room was a pretty good incentive.

"I don't know why I didn't join him but I should have" Danny whispered into his couch cushions. Slowly steve turned the water off and grabbed a towel. Steve hummed softly and wrapped the towel around him and head to the living room.  
Danny instantly felt his mouth dry as he caught sight of his wet partner.

"So, you're bisexual," Danny whispered as crossed his legs to hide his ever growing bulge.

"Yes. I am. I also don't know why you're trying to hide, Danny." Steve breathed dropping to his knees in front of Danny. Danny flushed deeply at the sound that came from his throat. It wasn't a squeak. It wasn't. Steve grinned at the noise and slid his hands up Danny's thighs. 

"I need to hear you Danny. Say yes." Steve breathed as he drew circles on Danny's left thigh. 

"Say yes to what? You touching me? Sucking my dick? Fucking me? The answer to any and all of them is YES!" Danny groaned squirming under Steve's touch. Fuck, he probably looked like a desperate whore. But Steve drove him to this point all the time when he was just thinking about it and now He was actually touching Danny. 

"Glad to hear it. I am not going to fuck you in the couch though." Steve said standing up, not bothering to hold his towel up. Danny groaned as the towel slipped off of Steve and left him standing there in all of his naked glory. 

"Steve..." Danny groaned softly as he took in the sight. Steve grinned and pulled Danny up off the couch. He grinned even wider when Danny didn't bother to catch his own towel.

"See something you like Daniel?" Steve said teasingly. Danny groaned and pulled Steve into a harsh kiss.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now because I don't feel like writing the rest of it out. but not the end


End file.
